<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Froggie Haughty by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146528">Froggie Haughty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another of my idea scenes for 4x06 of Wynonna Earp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Chetri &amp; Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught &amp; Rachel Valdez (Wynonna Earp TV), Nicole Haught &amp; Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A single thundering blast of a shotgun puts an abrupt end to the tradeoff of gunfire down the main stretch of road leading into Purgatory.</p><p>“Put your guns down.”</p><p>Everyone who wasn’t a Clanton paused at the barked orders as another shell was racked into the chamber by the speaker now exiting Shorty’s bar.</p><p>“Nicole.” Waverly and Rachel say at the same time relief clear in their faces at the sight of the taller woman up and around so soon after her latest brush with death.</p><p>“What the hell Haught shot.” Wynonna growled spinning another round into Peacemaker’s chamber only to be stopped by what thanks to Doc tugging her out of the way turned out to be a simple grazed shot to her arm from one of the pistoles the red-haired woman was carrying on her belt.</p><p>“I said put your guns down, Earp.” The newly alive again former sheriff snapped once again pulling the hammer back on her gun as she crosses over toward the more Clanton side of the street. Her eyes darting between each face of the ‘Earp’ line as she backs away.</p><p>“Nicole, baby what’s going on?” Waverly begs but Rachel quickly tugs her back when she tries to move toward the retreating redhead. Mistrust clear in her young eyes when Waverly turns to scold her.</p><p>“I do not believe that is our Nicole.” The gunslinger warns in agreement after a curious sniff of the air in the retreating woman’s direction.</p><p>“Perceptive.” Nicole, not Nicole smiles but it was wrong. It wasn’t a true Nicole Haught smile. “I said put your guns down.” She snarls pulling a struggling something from the pocket of her jacket when Wynonna once again tried to raise her great great great grandfather’s gun. “I have to tell you again and poor She-Ra here gets turning into froggy mush.” She bargains holding up the cute little frog Nedley and Jeremy had been so protective of before the shootout started up.</p><p>Its Jeremy’s angry curse that gives the others pause as he immediately tossed down his gun onto the pavement his hands raised at the threat much to the frog's apparent annoyance if the up kick in is croaking was anything to go by. “Well I’m sorry Nicole but I’m not going to just let her kill you—again.” the nerd translates then his gaze slides to the board looking woman holding the struggling amphibian. “Where’s Nedley?”</p><p>Waverly felt her stomach drop at the sight of a truly evil smile gracing the lips of the woman she loved as the pieces click into place inside her head. “Still alive. For now.” The dark-eyed redhead shrugged “Just put out of commission for a little while.”</p><p>“Ma’am?”</p><p>The groaned comment from the injured man hiding behind the open door of the police cruiser had everyone again not on the Clanton side of the fight or Jeremy blinking in surprise.</p><p>“Get in the truck kids.” The woman that wasn’t Nicole but was wearing her face orders her gun still pointing at the frog held tight in her grip. “Now.” She barks when the other two didn’t move.</p><p>The two Clanton ‘kids’ scramble toward the truck as best they can in their battered conditions.</p><p>“Now to slow you down some more.”</p><p>Rachel and Waverly screamed an echoing “No.” the same time Doc, Jeremy, and Wynonna all race forward when the hand holding the frog embodied consciousness of the real Nicole Haught was raised threatening to smash her to the ground.</p><p>Another cannon-like blast of a shotgun cuts the air startling everyone standing out in the street.</p><p>“Put the frog down nice and slow.”</p><p>None of them had ever seen Randy Nedley so upset as he was holding that shotgun. Matted blood coating his hair on one side of his head as if he’d been hit by the butt of a gun and going by the way he was favoring one side of his body they guessed he’d also been shot in the leg as well in an attempt to keep him down.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Margot Clanton spat when the barrel was leveled at her new body’s chest.</p><p>A warning shot this one aimed at the window glass of the open door at the Clanton body snatcher’s shoulder blew outward at the scoff. “I said put her down.” The retired sheriff ordered while the woman who wasn’t Nicole hissed when some of the flying glass shards sliced into her arm.</p><p>Nicole’s face twists into a snarl as she bends down releasing the trembling frog onto the pavement between them then straightens up hands raised despite the blood seeping into the fabric of the shirt they’d covered the body she’d jumped into in to warm her up after her ice bath. “Back up.” Nedley instructs as the frog that was Nicole maneuvers her new body out of the way of any stomping feet should that become a concern.</p><p>Doc was the first to reach her scooping her up with gentle hands. “Good to see you’re still with us Nicole.” The vampire whispers cradling the amphibian against his chest.</p><p>“Get her inside. All of you get yourselves inside.”</p><p>Rachel and Waverly were the first to obey hurrying after Doc while Jeremy and Wynonna backed up each with a weapon drawn and at the ready.</p><p>“We aren’t finished yet. Not by a long shot.” Margot warns her teeth gritted against the pain as she pulled one of the larger shards of glass from her arm.</p><p>“We are for today.” Nedley answers now leaning heavily against Wynonna’s steadying grip on his injured side to stay standing while the battered Clanton’s got into their truck and drove away.</p><p>“It’s alright now sweetie pie. You’re safe now.” Waverly was cooing when the three staggered their way back into the safety of the bar. The half-angel, Nicole the frog, and Rachel huddled together on the opposite side of the bar from the metal tub and defibrillator letting Doc tentatively tend to the scrapes and cuts they’d gotten in the short gunfight outside. “We’ll get you that terrarium Wynonna always teased Dolls about and we’ll even set it up in our room.”</p><p>The teenager feverishly scrolling her phone while Waverly continues trying to soothe the shell-shocked frog resting between her hands. “What about this one?” she offers turning the phone around mostly to cover the hiss of pain at the sting of the alcohol whip Jeremy was pressing against a cut to her cheek.</p><p>“Come on Neds let’s get you all patched up yeah?” Jeremy asks as Wynonna finishing hauling the groaning Nedley into one of the side booths beside Waverly and Rachel’s.</p><p>“Just keep the fangs under wraps yeah?” the retired sheriff groaned eyeing Doc with a warry expression when he picked up on the soft growls the vampire was trying to muffle as he worked.</p><p>“I will try.” Doc nodded passing the first aid kit to Wynonna instead.</p><p>“How you doing Froggie Haughty?” the dark-haired Erap asks reaching out a tentative hand toward the amphibian yet to move from its burrowed place against her sister’s cradled hands.</p><p>An annoyed sounding ribbit followed bringing a weak round of giggles from the battered team scattered around the bar.</p><p>“Hey, hey language Nic there a kid within earshot,” Wynonna warned but her teasing smile didn’t reach her eyes. “Speaking of Rach need a hand here.” The heir asks as she finishes cutting away the leg of the older man’s pants to get a better look at his injury.</p><p>“Rachel?” Waverly asks when the teenager had yet to answer</p><p>“Wait, where is she?”</p><p>“Rachel.”</p><p>Doc and Jeremy both draw their guns when the teenager reappears looking scared and being held by some invisible force. “I—I think I finally found Billy.” She announces half in fear half terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Making a Reaper into a Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second time I've tried this and it still comes out more zombie than reaper but I hope it's still alright to read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly immediately worried over her currently frogged out girlfriend’s safety while Doc sets himself between her, Nicole, and the thing holding Rachel hostage when it seemed the reaper that was Billy Clanton was incredibly interested in her.</p><p>“You want Wayhaught you---” the vampire warns but Billy’s angry growl cuts him off but then he quiets just as quickly as he had lashed out when the noise caused another fearful whimper from the human girl he was still holding as his hostage his head seeming to tilt and nuzzle against a shaking Rachel’s shoulder as if to soothe her.</p><p>“Aaww he’s almost like a cute zombie puppy.” The half-angel cooes at the display peering at them from around Doc’s side.</p><p>“Baby girl you know what it means if you can see one of those things.” Wynonna warns a new kind of panic in her voice at the thought.</p><p>“True but it also seems the beast is quite tamed for the moment.” Doc points out when Rachel once again whimpers in quiet panic at the invisible fingers seeming to be petting her hair. “But is it—” she wonders causing Waverly to node in reassurance. “It’s Billy.” She promises. That at least seems to relax the teen a little.</p><p>Another ribbit this one sounding worried came from the frog Waverly was trying to keep hidden away in the pocket of her jacket. “Oh, sorry baby.” Waverly sighs not realizing how stifled Nicole must be feeling after all the hard manhandling her new body had taken in the last hour. “Jer mind getting Nic some water? She’s looking a little dehydrated.”</p><p>Jeremy nodes making a mini dash toward the bar once Nedley’s bandage had been properly secured.</p><p>Another warning growl comes from the reaper’s lips but instead of moving to attack any of them, he drags a nervous Rachel backward a few steps away from the sudden movement.</p><p>“Aaww he’s protective so cute.” Waverly translates for them while the rest of them blink in surprise.</p><p>“I do not think that was so much protecting her as it is protecting himself from us.” Doc jumps in noticing like Waverly how the demonized Clanton seemed determined to keep the teenager between himself and the rest of them.</p><p>“Protection from what?” Randy asks in a groan as he drags himself up into a more seated position on the edge of the bar booth.</p><p>“Let’s find out.” Wynonna purrs giving Rachel’s arm a hard tug out of Billy’s grip.</p><p>“Oh, shit tickets. Wynonna.”</p><p>“Wynonna you should not have done that.”</p><p>Wynonna’s eyes widened in panic when she realized she’d just taken the safety off a reaper loaded gun when Waverly seemed to be franticly trying to pass a terrified croaking Nicole to a startled looking Nedley while Doc again put himself between Waverly and the oncoming danger while Wynonna tried to push a panicked Rachel back toward the no longer their reaper of her maybe-boyfriend.</p><p>“Doc you already know regular bullets won’t work.” Waverly reminded even more panic creeping into her voice when her vampire bodyguard raised his weapon at the oncoming reaper as the pair back away toward the back stairs leading to the upper floor.</p><p>“Baby girl, call out a warning shot.” Wynonna suggested getting into a better position while trying to talk over Nicole’s now terrified sounding croaks from the water glass now clutched in Randy Nedley’s hand as she (Wynonna) jumps onto the tabletop raising a blue glowing Peacemaker toward the open space between her vampire baby daddy and Rachel.</p><p>“Weird eye looking floorboard.” The half-angel answers her hand flashing out around Doc’s arm to point toward the target as her older sister takes aim. The reaper instantly pauses hissing in frustration when the shot lands inches from his right foot making him stumble to stop.</p><p>“You have been practicing.” Doc praises making Wynonna blush as she tosses her hair back over one shoulder. “While yeah. Just cause you and Wavs were gone doesn’t mean this place stops being Purgatory.” Wyatt’s great grate granddaughter defends clicking another round into the chamber just in case.</p><p>“Okay, nerds how can we make it so the rest of us none targets can at least see part of him?” Wynonna questions trying to distract from the rush of blood still coloring her cheeks as she risks a glance between her sister and Jeremy all the while keeping a still blue glowing Peacemaker trained in what she guessed was Billy Clanton’s direction.</p><p>“Well I have an idea but you’re not going to like it.” Jeremy pipes up his eyes now locked on a trembling looking Rachel.</p><p>“A red bandana.” Doc growled when Jeremy held up the battered strip of red cloth after a quick search behind the bar.</p><p>“I know I know. Red bandana and Clanton history not a good combination, but it was the best I could do at the moment.” The BBD agent defends carrying it over to the seemed to be forgotten tub of holy water and sault “Now I know Doc won’t be able to so Waverly I’ve going to need you to tie this around our reaper friend’s arm.” He instructs after dousing the cloth in the mixture a few times to get it completely saturated.</p><p>“You’re kidding.” The Earp sisters as well as the rest of the room said at the same time. Although Nicole’s sounded more like an unamused gargle due to her current position of watching the outside world from the safety of a water-filled beer glass.</p><p>Jeremy shakes his head “’ Fraid not.”</p><p>“I’m not going over there.” Waverly refused her hands fisting at her sides as her eyes drop to the floor rather than having to look at Jeremy’s current crouching stance beside the tub, he’d used to drown the love of her life.</p><p>“Hey. Nicole—well yeah she’s not as okay as we’d want but at least she’s still alive baby girl.” Wynonna tries to console leaving the following comforting hug to Rachel rather than risking lowering Peacemaker and letting Billy the reaper back out to play.</p><p>“Ohh.” Jeremy realizes stumbling back away from the ‘Nicole body drowning tub’ he’d been kneeling beside. “Sorry Waves.” He mumbled complete guilt layering his tone.</p><p>Waverly sniffs in answer trying in vain to fight back the tears stinging her eyes as Rachel’s grip around her waist grew tighter. “We didn’t lose her completely.” The teenager reminded not seeming to mind at all at Waverly’s clawing grip against the back of her jacket if anything that only made her hug even tighter.</p><p>“I know.” Waverly whispers her voice cracking as she looks over to the guilty-looking frog that was now her girlfriend.</p><p>“Ladies may I suggest vamoosing,” Doc interjects noticing how the reaper between them had turned his full attention back to Rachel and was starting to make his way over to them.</p><p>“Shit tickets.” Waverly cursed making Rachel giggle as she was tugged over toward Jeremy. Mercifully for Waverly’s too raw feelings over the glaring metal tub, he met the pair halfway already holding out the water-soaked cloth to the angel’s reaching hand.</p><p>“Hold out your hand.”</p><p>Rachel blinked in surprise at Waverly’s hurried request but did as she was asked reaching out her hand palm out into what for her was still open space between her and ‘Daddy mustache’ Holiday.</p><p>As predicted Billy stopped just out of reach of Rachel’s hand.</p><p>Waverly grinned her first real smile since first stepping into the bar to find her best friend and the man she’d come to see as her second kind of father figure after her uncle Curtis and Shorty drowning the woman she loved. “Good Billy.” She praised but ignoring the growl it earned from the reaper. “Oh, shut up at least your girlfriend’s not been turned into a frog.” The half-angel snapped back</p><p>“You know I’m really starting to hate this Harry Potter thesaural crap.” Rachel huffed breaking up any more of their back and forth with the groaned comment when her searching fingers came up empty. Neither Waverly nor Doc had the heart yet to suggest moving just four steps forward.</p><p>“Oh my god yes.” Jeremy agrees with a giddy nerdy grin “I was just thinking the same thing.”</p><p>“Not entirely accurate seeing as unlike actual thesaural’s these invisible creatures do not possess wings nor would they want to kill our friends and also the thesaural can been seen by everyone who seems death which if it worked, in this case, would already include everyone in this room.”</p><p>Everyone’s eyes turned toward Doc each set (apart from Billy’s that is) holding an amused if not surprised note in them while the vampire fumbles under the attention. “What?” he asks fidgeting with one of the gun hilts at his belt. “Since I no longer need sleep, I have filled my nights catching up on reading this time’s literature offerings</p><p>“Ooo what book are you up to now?” Rachel asks already guessing the answer.</p><p>“Really? I would have thought you’d go more for Twilight.” Nedley joined in earning an unamused half glare from Doc at the idea.</p><p>“Come on Smalldez focus.” Wynonna insists her impatience seems to be backed by a disgruntled noise from Nicole who now had a perfect view of the unfolding events from her place on Wynonna’s shoulder.</p><p>“Right, right sorry.” Rachel back petals taking the offered red cloth from Waverly’s shaking hand. “But how are we doing to do this if I can’t see him?”</p><p>“By playing a little game of Billy see,” Waverly says carefully grabbing onto Rachel’s other arm raising it up to the height they’d need then pausing. “Billy copy.” She smiles again when just as she’d hoped the reaper mirrored the movement.</p><p>“Wait this won’t hurt him will it?” Rachel worried-looking back over her shoulder to meet the older woman’s eyes.</p><p>Waverly shook her head in denial. “He’s still wearing his long coat which is good for us seeing as neither the water nor the sault should touch his actual skin so the burn will be contained to just his coat.”</p><p>“Wait burn? I’m not burning Billy.”</p><p>“Sweetie you won’t be.” Waverly calms resting a reassuring hand against the upset teen’s shoulder “Like I said whatever damage this trick might cause will only affect his coat not him.” She promises her eyes flickering between Rachel and Billy’s faces when the human girl’s upset immediately began triggering the reaper’s more aggressive side.</p><p>“They got this.” Wynonna soothes feeling more than seeing Nicole hiding against the collar of her jacket at the angry sounds starting to fill the empty bar when Waverly steps out front behind Rachel and toward Billy.</p><p>“Hey Billy,” Rachel says thinking that a distraction might be in order given how loudly her kind of boyfriend’s growls were becoming. At once the growls dropped in volume but didn’t stop completely. “I missed you while you were gone.” The teenager continues after an encouraging node from Waverly. “But then you came back to me.” A much softer sound slips out then. Much softer and warmer than anything the watching band would have thought a demon could possibly make.</p><p>“You know in a weird way this is actually adorable.” Wynonna comments Nicole still perched on her shoulder as the Earp heir drains another swallow of beer. “Don’t you think?” she asks tilting her head to glance at her frog of a best friend.</p><p>Nicole didn’t answer her eyes locked on the pair still dealing with a loose cannon of a demon the frog of a woman only suspects she was able to see herself because of her own curly cursed status.</p><p>Waverly had managed to secure the red colored cloth around what those that couldn’t see the second teenager guessed was his upper arm causing what for them was an odd smokey appearance to the floating red band seeming to be hovering in midair. For Nicole, Waverly, and Doc they saw a puzzled Billy Clanton staring with a surprisingly curious look for a demon at the cloth around his arm.</p><p>“Alright, now that that’s settled everyone into the car.” Wynonna decides polishing off the last few sips of her drink after slipping Nicole back into her water mug that was quickly passed back to her sister. “I don’t want to leave the homestead unguarded too long with the rest of the Clanton hoard lurking about.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But hold on will Billy even be able to cross the boundary like this?” Rachel asked from the back of the truck gesturing toward the floating red cloth beside her. “Nicole had me rebury that weird demon barrier totem thing the day after we’d reclaimed the homestead.”</p><p>Wynonna cursed from the driver’s seat waving Jeremy, Doc, and Nedley to go on ahead of them back toward the boundary of the Earp property. “Were?” she asked pulling the car over to the side of the road.</p><p>“Back where you did.” Rachel answers looking toward Waverly. “Lest that what she told me when I was digging.”</p><p>“aaww you put it back with Pikachu?”</p><p>If frogs could blush, then Nicole sure as heck was when Waverly’s lips pressed against her head in the softest brush of a kiss.</p><p>“Well that was a letdown,” Wynonna says from the driver’s seat when the kiss ends with her best friend still in the body of a frog. “What?” she asks looking between her annoyed-looking sister and the road. “Come on Waves even you had to be wanting that to work. Like some angel induced true love bull crap.”</p><p>“Well she might be a part angel, but we still have to deal with the crazy mother that body-snatched Nic’s body remember.” Rachel points out but also looks put out with the outcome. “This isn’t your run of the mill ‘Oh now my girlfriend is a frog now’ we’re talking crazy voodoo mojo.”</p><p>Waverly doesn’t answer either her sister or Rachel’s to the point comment, but she does slump down in her seat a little more as the truck takes a detour toward the final resting place of her pet hamster. “We’ll get you back properly soon baby. Promise.” She whispers carefully rubbing her finger over a quiet but sad-looking Nicole before the she frog slips back into the water but keeping herself pressed as close as her new frog body could get against the side of the beer mug Waverly was holding in her lap.</p><p>“Hey.” Waverly whispers lifting the mug higher more to her eye level. “Just because you’re my cute little frog right now instead of my beautiful unicorn doesn’t mean I love you less.” She promises “and you want to know why?”</p><p>Nicole’s eyes meet Waverly’s on the other side of the glass at the question proving yet again that the frog in her hands could understand everything she was saying.</p><p>“Because you’re still here.” Waverly murmurs. “I spent all of a half an hour that felt like several lifetimes thinking I’d lost you completely Nicole Haught, but I didn’t. You’re still alive yes, you’re a frog for the moment but you’re alive. You’re alive and I’m going to get a tritium until we can find a way to get that—that shit strumpet Clanton witch out of your sexy as hell body get your oh so gorgeous soul back into it.”</p><p>The still seeming to be blushing frog gives a soft ribbit as she nuzzles her whole body against the side of the beer mug.</p><p>“God even like this you two are still making the Notebook look bleak.” Wynonna scoffed pretending to gage as she finishes parking the truck “Smalldez you’re with me. We got some digging to do.” Then with a pause and a glance at the splash of red that was now Billy Clanton she adds “and bring your zombie puppy with you. Maybe we can use him to speed things along.”</p><p>After a quick wink toward her sister and a quick check of Peacemaker at her hip Wynonna exits the truck but pauses as she tosses the keys back into the cab. “Just no hany panky sis alright. Wouldn’t want you to get you know warts or anything on the lady goods.”</p><p>Even Nicole gives a kind of frog laugh at the comment as the door swings closed leaving the couple to themselves with a louder than needed tap on the side of the truck. “Let’s go snarky teen we got a hamster grave to desecrate—again.” Given how Billy’s angry growl lessened at Rachel’s giggled laughter they guessed Wynonna’s more gentle touch was for his benefit than Rachel’s.</p><p>“So, I’m guessing only yes or no answers for a while huh?” Waverly wonders as the rest of their group heads toward the boundary of the Earp homestead. Nicole lets out a soft ribbit in answer making a ling jump to hook her from ‘arm’ over the edge of the mug. “Baby you could have just said you wanted out.” Waverly sighed scooping her froggie lady love out and resting her on her knee instead.</p><p>Nicole’s pout was as human as a frog face could make at the tender angel handling.</p><p>“I know sweetie but at the moment you’re just going to have to get used to the extra help alright?” Waverly notices smoothing a finger down Nicole’s back. “Okay so basic question answer rules yeah. One means yes. Two for no?”</p><p>Nicole ribbit once.</p><p>“Then let the questioning commence.” The half angel sighed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, help me out here baby condom.” Wynonna starts off carefully slinging an arm around Rachel’s shoulders as they walk “because as far as I know akolight isn’t rev kryptonite anymore but revenant I don’t know some kind of rainbow body armor so when you and sheriff Haughty Froggie rebury it were you hoping it’d repel them all over again?”</p><p>“I think so?” the teenager nodes “Nic wasn’t all that clear on the details only that we had to get the thing into the ground beside her angel’s Pokémon of a hamster before Zombie bigfoot came back for another run at us.”</p><p>Wynonna answers with a quiet node as they come up on what passed for a pet cemetery on the Earp homestead.</p><p>“Wanna try that ‘Billy see’ thing again?” Rachel suggests noticing how stiff the ground had become since her last trip out here.</p><p>The Earp heir at her side shrugs her shoulder “Worth a shot.” She agreed passing off the shovel while the floating bandana that was Billy lumbered closer to them.</p><p>In the end ‘reaper puppy’ as Wynonna called him did eventually take over for them sending dirt and little rocks flying the deeper, he went.</p><p>It’s a heartbroken sounding yell followed by an impressing yet equally worrying pulse of pure unearthly power in the direction of truck that has Wynonna reaching for the weapon at her hip. “Keep digging.” She orders drawing Peacemaker. Her lungs are already burning as she sprints back the way she and Rachel had come hating herself for leaving the teenager alone with a demon but fear for her baby sister was just too strong of a pull to ignore.</p><p>Waverly seems fine when she comes into view albeit cursing up a storm in what seems every language the nerdy woman knew before collapsing to her knees with even more broken sobs beside the battered truck. Honestly, it was amazing the thing was still in one piece given the amount of damage to the passenger side along with every window shattered.</p><p>“Hey, hey baby girl.” Wynonna called out not wanting to risk spooking the younger woman by putting a hand to her shoulder.</p><p>As soon as she was within reach Waverly collapsed against Wynonna’s front her hand fisting against the back of the standing woman’s leather jacket threatening to rip it apart if she held tight enough. “Nicole---” her little sister sobbed. The hum of power clinging to the upset woman’s body making her touch sting like an exposed live wire but Wynonna refused to let go.</p><p>Panicked Wynonna’s eyes scanned the open door of the truck Waverly had been sitting in. Only when she spotted an incredibly guilty and still frogged Nicole peeking out at them from around the slightly mangled open door did the heir breathe a sigh of relief then directing an accusing “What the hell, Haught?” in the frogged woman’s direction.</p><p>Rather than give even a ribbit in answer Nicole only moved enough to hide her smaller body behind the curve of the door leaving only Waverly’s broken and unintelligible sobs to try and give the confused woman any kind of answer.</p><p>“Waves baby I need you to breath can you do that for me sweet girl?”</p><p>The sisters were on their knees now. Waverly still holding fistfuls of Wynonna’s jacket while her breath becomes more and more erratic. “Come on baby girl.” Wynonna encouraged “Can you copy me?” she tries again taking a few deep breaths.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” At Wynonna’s pointed look Rachel holds up the amulet while the now earth dusted Billy shakes himself clean once again giving a rather dog like impression in the demon hunter’s eyes that any other time would have warranted a smile and even a long laugh. “Now what’s wrong?” the teenager repeats the same time Waverly’s breathing seems to even out against her older sister’s shoulder whilst she continues to cling on like a drowning woman.</p><p>Wynonna shakes her head unable to give a proper answer.</p><p>
  <em>Hello from the outside<br/>At least I can say that I've tried<br/>To tell you I'm sorry<br/>For breaking your heart</em>
</p><p>“Wha---” Rachel and Wynonna look toward the truck with mirrored expressions of amazement and surprise to see Nicole somehow maneuvering her smaller body to working the truck's radio. “God Haught not you too.” Wynonna groaned as the Adele song continued playing but the frog’s gaze didn’t stray from the sobbing angel in her arms.</p><p>“Are you seriously trying some Bumblebee, Transformers stuff of talking via radio?” Rachel laughed when in another complicated twisting of the controls Nicole had changed to another Adele song this one the cover of<em> ‘Make you feel my love’ </em>before she lost whatever grip she’d had on the radio controls sending her falling down onto the floorboards.</p><p>Rachel immediately jogging over to check if she was alright while Waverly’s hand shoots out to close around a surprised Billy’s wrist when he moves to follow her whilst Waverly, shakes off her older sister’s grip as she climbs back to her feet.</p><p>At her hip Peacemaker heats up bright blue while Wynonna backs away toward Rachel and Nicole each step like walking in led shoes but she can’t make herself move forward. She tries several times but it's like some otherworldly force is pushing her back like some softer version of the Eden stairs barrier.</p><p>“Tell me everything you can about her deal.”</p><p>Wynonna and Rachel share a panicked glance at the amount of venom behind the order or it could have been the now aura like glow coming from the shorter woman. Somehow her angel powers beating back the reapers rage.</p><p>“Dammit Haught, what the hell did you do?” Rachel groans not for the first time regretting not pushing harder to get the woman that had become like another mother to her to open up after hearing about Nicole’s first trip to Magpie place.</p><p>“Then how do we break this covenant thing because I’m pretty sure it didn’t include a body snatchers clause.” Waverly snarls in answer to something neither of the human women can hear. Even Nicole gives a ribbited kind of laugh at that from her burrowing hiding place of the shoulder of Rachel’s jacket. “Well seeing as one of the bodies belongs to the love of my life that isn’t an option.” The angry angel fires back to whatever it was Billy was telling her.</p><p>“This is like some messed up imaginary friend’s deal huh?” Rachel suggests leaning against the side of the truck trying to ease just a little of the almost palpable tension in the air.</p><p>Wynonna snickers as she turns around digging under the seat for something that turned out to be a battered flask the longer the angel and the reaper shushed out what details they could about the fight to come. “None of my friends ever got frogged.” She confesses unscrewing the lid but pausing before actually bringing the container to her lips for a drink.</p><p>Waverly had let go of her prey and had started stomping back toward the truck.</p><p>“You sleep downstairs until I say otherwise.” Even Billy seemed to flinch as Waverly’s eyes lock on Nicole’s.</p><p>“Waves---” Wynonna began as her sister rounds the front of the truck heading for the driver’s side tears visible in her eyes as she moves, but a small webbed touch against her finger makes her pause.</p><p>Nicole shakes her head a move that ends in her entire body as she moves from Rachel’s shoulder to Wynonna’s as the teenager jumps into the truck bed and Billy hauls himself in behind her leaving Wynonna scrambling for a seat as Waverly turns the truck back on pointing it toward home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay but after Billy who else does she have as one of those reaper things? They can’t only have one right?” Rachel wonders spinning the bottle cap of her root beer between her hands. “Because we know it wasn’t him that went after Wynonna, he hadn’t turned reaper yet.”</p><p>Nicole croaked loudly from the tabletop drawing everyone’s eyes.</p><p>“How?” Waverly sniffed momentarily forgetting her anger over what she’d been able to piece together about her girlfriend’s deal with her family’s longest-standing enemy as she looked from the place her fiancée had been cowering over by Rachel to the table, she was now sitting at closer to the far back wall by a continued to be puzzled Wynonna. “Never mind.” She shook her head “You’ve always been a fast learner.” She praises hurrying over to see what Nicole was trying to show them.</p><p>An aged picture of the Clanton family from the box Waverly had first put together while researching the Earp curse.</p><p>“Sweetie pie we already know it’s—” Waverly starts to remind but Nicole rolls her eyes (a surprising feat considering her current state) as she slips a webbed ‘hand’ against the picture again this time with a little more insistence and a rather annoyed sounding noise.</p><p>“Ike?” Waverly recognizes looking at the Clanton family member Nicole had indicated. Nicole lets out a pleased sounding croak this time as she pressed her much smaller body against the human woman’s hand when Waverly reached out to rest a finger on the image herself.</p><p>Lost both in thought and in the oh so cute Froggie face of the woman she loved (no matter how much she was still angry with her) the book Waverly was holding slipped from her hand landing tend like on the floor with a heavy thunk. Only after bending to retrieve it did the half-angel notice how one of the floorboards seemed to be looser than the others around it.</p><p>“Oh, hey seems you found Daddy’s old liquor hideaway.” Wynonna noticed when Waverly knelt to pry the board up. “Anything left? I’m running on empty at the moment and Mama could use a hit of the good stuff.” the amount of hope in those words made Waverly as well as everyone who wasn’t Wynonna or Billy worrying for the heir’s liver functions.</p><p>Nicole’s worried sounding ribbits filled the space, but it was Rachel’s low scold of “Really that’s where you hide them?” and the following curse when Nicole’s answering conforming ribbit that had Waverly’s hands pausing in their brushed touch on the top of what seemed to be several hastily hidden books stashed under the floor. “What are all of these?” the younger Earp asked although she already had a good idea as her eyes lift to the flustered teenager a few steps away.</p><p>“Uh—nothing.” Rachel tried to cover her eyes like Wynonna and Waverly’s locking on the nervously croaking Nicole hopping around over the tabletop as if the thing was made of fire when Waverly lifts one of the books out of the floor.</p><p>“This is Haughtsauces’s scrawl.” Wynonna recognizes having fished out one of her own leather-bound books and flipping through a few of the pages.</p><p>“Well, then you should have picked a better hiding spot.” Rachel scolds scooping up an agitated-looking Nicole from the table before she hurt herself hopping around as she was.</p><p>“Wouldn’t have pegged you for the diary kind Haught.” Wynonna commented tapping the edge of one of the journals against her chin.</p><p>Nicole let out a series of broken croaks her frog eyes on Waverly as the younger Earp seemed to be almost methodically lifting each one of the small scribbled journals out of their hiding place like lost relics she was going to soon be devouring to unlock all the hidden secrets. “Should have picked a better hiding place.” Rachel reminds following the frog woman’s sightline.</p><p>The soft curse and a sudden jarring have Nicole clinging to Rachel’s hand for dear life while Waverly, Wynonna, and Billy start in surprise at the outburst while Rachel herself finishes prying one of the notebooks from Waverly’s hand. “Not this one.”</p><p>“What’s all the crazy going on?” Jeremy wonders returning from getting Nedley settled in one of the spare rooms, but it doesn’t stop Waverly from missing the grateful looking expression on ‘Frog-cole’s’ face</p><p><em>‘So that’s the one I have to get to—’</em> Waverly muses as Rachel tucks the book into the inside pocket of her jacket.</p><p>As if reading her mind the red splash that was Billy steps in shielding the distracted teenager as much as a reaper could as Rachel continued her whispered one-sided argument with Nicole letting Wynonna fill Jeremy in on the new information about the Clanton horde.</p><p>“Okay, so we’re sure that Ike is a reaper too?” Jeremy clarifies now resting his chin against his crossed arms as he settled in crossed the back of the chair, he’d claimed for himself earning a rather <em>‘Duh’</em> sounding ribit from the frog now balanced on Wynonna’s shoulder while the dark-haired woman kicked her boot-clad feet up onto the kitchen table reloading Peacemaker.</p><p>“But with Margot in Nic’s body how can she think her reaper goons will still I don’t know do her bidding.” Rachel questions feeling only a little weird when an invisible hand nudges against her own. Her fingers linking with his on her next breath.</p><p>“And bigger question how are we going to get her out of Haught shots bod without damaging the goods?” Wynonna points out spinning her magic gun around her finger before tucking it back into her boot.</p><p>“Well, her body must be somewhere close to the scrapyard so maybe we could---”</p><p>Rachel leaves the other two to their planning and screaming choosing instead to follow Waverly who’d chosen to slip out of the kitchen not long after Jeremy’s reappearance.</p><p>The growl at her shoulder and the scraps of heavy boots against the aged wooden floor tells that Billy is once again following her as Rachel spots the part angel curled up on one end of the couch with a rather snuggly Calamity Jane pressed against her side as she quickly reads the first of the collective stack of journals Nicole had religiously kept during their separation.</p><p>“Have you gotten to Chicken Kicker yet?” Rachel asks by way of making her presence known to the dazed angel.</p><p>“That what?” Waverly questions while the frogged woman Billy was so gingerly cradling gives a pleading series of short ribbited snippets of sound.</p><p>“Just tell me when you get to it. I’ll have to pull up the video I filed away under tax stuff.” Rachel says falling rather dramatically onto the open side of the couch whilst Billy drops onto the floor at her side. “Come on I know we had a big thing about it but even you have to admit that thing is way too good to delete permanently.” The teenager argues balancing Nicole against her knee.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>